Castle (Heroes)
The castle is a type of building in the Heroes of Might and Magic series. The castle retains the same function as its prerequesite, the citadel, except the walls become even more durable to damage. The castle also receives two additional shooting towers, which do a bit less damage than the central one, but can be damaged by the catapult. The castle adds an additional bonus to creature production. ''Heroes I'' The castle in Heroes I cost 5,000 gold, 20 wood, and 20 ore. It is a prerequisite to build other buildings, and provides slightly stronger walls. Income from the town is upgraded from 250 gold per day to 1,000. ''Heroes I'' (GameBoy) The castle in Heroes (Game Boy Color) retains the same function as in the previous installment. Castle Farm H1GB.jpg|Farm variant Castle Forest H1GB.jpg|Forest variant Castle Mountain H1GB.jpg|Mountain variant Castle Plains H1GB.jpg|Plains variant ''Heroes II'' The castle in Heroes II retains the same function as in the previous installment. Additionally, it can be upgraded with the left and right turret. ''Heroes III'' The castle in Heroes III provides the town with two shooting towers. It costs 10 wood, 10 ore and 5000 gold. Castle Castle H3.png|Castle variant Castle Dungeon H3.png|Dungeon variant Castle Fortress H3.png|Fortress variant Castle Inferno H3.png|Inferno variant Castle Necropolis H3.png|Necropolis variant Castle Rampart H3.png|Rampart variant Castle Stronghold H3.png|Stronghold variant Castle Tower H3.png|Tower variant Castle Conflux H3.png|Conflux variant ''Heroes IV'' The castle in Heroes IV reinforces the drawbridge, so that the creatures must inflict 150 Hit Point damage to destroy it. Like the citadel, it cannot take more than 50 damage per attack. The castle actually adds three towers, where any creature can stand on, but is subject to the attacker's ranged attacks. The unit on the tower gains a great boost to attack and defense, and if it is a ranged unit, it receives no penalties for ranged attacks. Castle Academy Heroes IV.png|Academy variant Castle Asylum Heroes IV.png|Asylum variant Castle Haven Heroes IV.png|Haven variant Castle Necropolis Heroes IV.png|Necropolis variant Castle Preserve Heroes IV.png|Preserve variant Castle Stronghold Heroes IV.png|Stronghold variant ''Heroes V'' The castle retains the same function in Heroes V as it did in the previous installment. The overland view of the town is updated when the castle is constructed. ''Heroes VI'' The castle retains the same function in Heroes VI as it did in the previous installment. However, it has been renamed to superior fortification, and increases growth of all creatures by 1. The towers inflict the following type of damage: * Haven: Might. * Inferno: Fire. * Necropolis: Dark. * Sanctuary: Water. * Stronghold: Might. * Dungeon: Superior fortification Haven Heroes VI.png|Haven variant Superior fortification Inferno Heroes VI.png|Inferno variant Superior fortification Necropolis Heroes VI.png|Necropolis variant Superior fortification Sanctuary Heroes VI.png|Sanctuary variant Superior fortification Stronghold Heroes VI.png|Stronghold variant Superior fortification Dungeon Heroes VI.png|Dungeon variant ''Heroes VII'' The castle retains the same function in Heroes VII as it did in the previous installment. However, it is renamed to fortification level 3 and adds more local guards to the army during the siege battle, also the shooting towers are built separately. The resource costs are the same as the citadel, and requires the town level to be at level 15. The exception to these is the Fortress faction, which cannot construct shooting towers. Fortification level 3 Academy H7.png|Academy variant Fortification level 3 Dungeon H7.png|Dungeon variant Fortification level 3 Haven H7.png|Haven variant Fortification level 3 Necropolis H7.png|Necropolis variant Fortification level 3 Stronghold H7.png|Stronghold variant Fortification level 3 Sylvan H7.png|Sylvan variant Fortification level 3 Fortress H7.png|Fortress variant Category:Heroes I buildings Category:Heroes II buildings Category:Heroes III buildings Category:Heroes IV buildings Category:Heroes V buildings Category:Heroes VI buildings Category:Heroes VII buildings